This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Modern vehicles such as automobiles may be equipped with a windshield wiping system that to varying degrees of effectiveness, wipes water, snow, ice and other debris from an exterior surface of a windshield. However, such a system is not without its limitations for removing such snow and ice from an exterior surface of the windshield. An effective system for melting such ice and snow from specific areas of the windshield to prevent obstruction with one or more windshield wipers is needed.